


Call It Magic (Call It True)

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable! Max, Alec and Lydia Are Not Engaged, Alternative Canon, Amused! Magnus, Big Brother! Alec, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus and Max Meet, Pre-Relationship, Shadowhunters!verse, Spoilers for episode: s01e09 Rise Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Magnus is strengthening the wards of the Institute after the Forsaken attack, the youngest Lightwood can't help but be curious about this stranger with the sparkly hair and magic that his oldest brother can't stop staring at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Magic (Call It True)

Magnus was still lingering around the Institute like a well dressed ghost, repairing and strengthening the wards with a flurry of blue sparks from his fingertips. Alec had been surreptitiously watching Magnus work – just to check he was doing a good job of course. Not because he’d been admiring the way that Magnus’s intricately crafted suit clung to his frame, or the way that Magnus moved so elegantly, casting his spells with a decisiveness that reflected his experience and expertise: after all, he was High Warlock of Brooklyn for a reason. No, Alec hadn’t been doing any of those things at all.

 

In fact, Alec had been so preoccupied by keeping track of Magnus’s progress (because he wanted to make sure that the extortionate price Magnus was charging the Clave for his services matched the quality of work he was doing – not because of any other distracting reasons) and failing to write his report summing up the Forsaken attack, that he didn’t notice his little brother sneak up and sit himself next to him. If it weren’t for Alec’s years of training he probably would have jumped a mile high when his brother spoke.

 

“Who’s that?” Max asked, tracking Magnus’s movements with an unabashed curiosity and fascination. 

 

“Who’s who?” Alec replied, faking ignorance, knowing all too well who Max was asking about. Magnus’s presence in the room was so tremendous that there was no-one else he could have been referring to.

 

“The sparkly man that you keep staring at.”

 

He should have expected an answer like that from his perceptive younger brother, but it still caught Alec off guard - so much so that he nearly choked on his tongue from surprise. Instead he felt his face flush from being caught at being caught so obviously ogling Magnus like a creep, and prayed that Max didn’t notice the blush.

 

“Uh, that’s Magnus.” Alec paused, realising he sounded too familiar with the other man. “Magnus Bane.” He clarified.

 

“The Warlock?” Max inquired, his interest increasing tenfold. Alec briefly wondered how Max could possibly know who Magnus was, but pushed the thought aside. Max was intelligent and had a habit of listening in to conversations he shouldn’t be, but since he was a child he was usually overlooked and dismissed. This fact, mixed with Magnus’s notoriety and high profile, Alec wasn’t really surprised Max has made the connection.

 

“Yeah, the Warlock. He’s fixing the wards after the attack yesterday.”

 

“Oh,” Max nodded, accepting this new information, “Cool.”

 

There was a beat of silence, and Alec presumed the twenty questions were over and that Max was content just to sit and watch Magnus work. He glanced down at his half written report with a sigh and brought his pen to the page and willed for the words to come with no struggle. Then,

  
“I’m gonna go over and say hi.”

 

Alec’s head snapped up as Max bounded away, heading straight in the direction of none other than Magnus Bane. This time he actually did choke on his tongue in surprise at Max’s words.

 

He hastily discarded his pen and promptly set off after Max, nearly tripping over his own feet and almost knocking over a disgruntled Shadowhunter, losing all natural grace that Nephilim possessed in his hurry to get to Max before he reached Magnus.

 

However he was too late, and by the time Alec skidded to a halt by Magnus, Max was already nattering away at him. Alec tried to compose himself, trying not to look like he hadn’t just chased his brother whilst attempting to look aloof and indifferent, like he hadn’t been gawking at him all day. Judging by the smirk the Warlock gave him though, not only was he failing but he had noticed Alec’s incessant gaze. _Shit_. Alec filed that away to freak out about later.

 

“Max,” Alec said, trying to sound stern, though to his own ears he sounded unconvincing. “Leave Magnus alone, he’s trying to work.”

 

Max looked about as impressed with Alec’s words as he felt, and rolled his eyes at his older brother. Alec gaped wordlessly at Max and mentally made a note to kill Isabelle later for teaching their lovely, well mannered little brother to _eye roll at him._

 

“Stop worrying Alexander, you’ll give yourself wrinkles.” Magnus interjected, reminding Alec of why he was standing there to be sassed at by Max in the first place. “I’m not too busy to converse with this delightful young man.”

 

“Uh,” Alec tried to remember how to form words. “If you’re sure?”

 

Magnus tipped his head lightly in affirmation, looking quietly amused at Alec’s mild flailing. “Quite sure darling.”

 

“Ok.” Alec said, feeling a blush rise up his neck and resolutely ignoring the ‘darling’ part. He placed a hand on Max’s shoulder and used his spare hand to gesture between the ancient Warlock and the young Shadowhunter. “Max, this is Magnus Bane; High Warlock of Brooklyn.” He turned to Magnus. “Magnus, this Max Lightwood, my little brother.”

 

Max stuck a hand out between them, clearly mimicking how his parents greeted important associates. Alec wasn’t well versed in Magnus’s facial expressions, but he could have sworn that for a millisecond Magnus had looked surprised at Max’s manners, before he switched to looking somewhat impressed and dare Alec say it; charmed?

 

Alec felt pride warm his chest at Max’s tolerance towards Magnus, and his Downworlder heritage. Without his and Isabelle’s influence around him all the time, he could have easily become one of those snooty, holier-than-thou Shadowhunters that believed themselves above the Downworld, but no, Max was still the kind little boy that Alec remembered.

 

Magnus gripped Max’s hand and shook it firmly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Max.”

 

“Can I see you do some magic please?” Max asked, and by the Angel if he wasn’t trying to give Alec a heart attack.

 

“ _Max_ -“ He started but Magnus’s warm laugh stopped his objections in their tracks, along with every brain cell in Alec’s head. Dumbly, all Alec could think about was how much he wanted to hear that laugh again.

 

“It’s quite alright Alexander,” Magnus assured him, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He knelt down to Max’s level and titled his head in mock consideration at the boy. “Usually my clients must give me something in return for my magic.”

 

"Like a Leprechaun does?"

 

Magnus’s lips quirked slightly at the comparison, though he was clearly fighting to keep his face serious. “Not quite. But since you’re such a knowledgeable and well mannered young man, I suppose I can let you have one small freebie. Just this once.”

 

Magnus held out his hand and from it unfurled a small flame, bluish in colour, twisting and dancing on Magnus’s palm. Small sparks erupted from it as it twisted higher, almost looking like a Chinese dragon in its slim and fiery elegance. Alec could only stare at it, amazed that _this was coming from Magnus, this was a part of him_. It was incredible. Scratch that, it was beautiful. Alec felt like there should be awkwardness in calling another man beautiful but all he felt was entranced by Magnus.

 

“Whoa, that is so cool!” Max exclaimed, his jaw dropping a little as the flame disappeared as quick as it had appeared, snapping Alec out of it; whatever _it_ was. Magnus smiled down at Max, clearly pleased with the young Shadowhunter’s words. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud ‘Max?’ echoed through Institute hallways.

 

Max huffed a sigh at the shout, whilst Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What are you supposed to be doing right now?”

 

“We’re learning about runes but it’s _boring_. Especially when there’s a real life Warlock casting spells in the Institute!”

 

“Max!” Alec exclaimed, his voice taking an edge of exasperation, “Mother won’t be best pleased if she finds you here stopping Magnus from working, especially when you’re supposed to be too.”

 

“But it’s _boring_.” Max repeated, as if repeating the fact strengthened his case.

 

“You know what isn’t boring? Not being in detention; which you will be if Mother catches you here. Go whilst you still can little brother.” Alec advised his lips quirking at the edges a little.

 

“ _Fiiiine_ ,” Max conceded, sticking his tongue out childishly at Alec. Alec ruffled his hair in reply. Max turned to Magnus, “It was nice to meet you Mr Bane.”

 

“And I, you, Master Lightwood. Good luck with your studies.”

 

Max grinned before running off down the corridor and in the direction of where their Mother had been calling for him.

 

“I’m sorry about,” Alec gestured around vaguely, “all that. I know you’re trying to work.”

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said it was alright.” Magnus insisted, a firm hand place reassuringly on Alec’s bicep, distractingly warm on Alec’s skin. He tried not to stare at it. “He really is an enchanting little boy.”

 

“Yeah,” Alec smiled fondly at the thought of his brother’s smiling face, “He has that effect on everyone.”

 

“I don’t doubt it for a moment,” Magnus replied smoothly, “It must be something in those Lightwood genetics.” He paused and tipped his head thoughtfully before correcting himself, “Though it appeared to skip a generation.”

 

Alec felt himself flush again at the compliment, and _seriously why did he spend most of his time in Magnus’s presence blushing and stuttering?_ “I think Izzy and Max got all the charm and good looks in our family. I got left with the prickly personality and stubbornness of my parents.”

 

“On the contrary,” Magnus replied, removing his hand from Alec’s hand and up to gently tilt Alec’s chin towards him. “You got those beautiful eyes from somewhere.” Alec felt his blush turn nuclear at the intimate yet casual touch. “Though believe me Alexander when I say, you have many, many things going for you; not just your eyes.”

 

Alec laughed awkwardly and raked a hand through his hair, fidgeting at the misplaced praise that Magnus was showering him with. He looked down unable to meet Magnus’s gaze. “I’m not so sure about that, uh, I guess I’m fast enough not to get killed and I can shoot an arrow in the general vicinity of a demon. I’m no Jace or Isabelle though.”

 

Alec glanced back to Magnus to see the older man staring at him with a sad sort of wonderment that both confused Alec and made his heart clench painfully.

 

“You really don’t see it do you?”

 

Alec was afraid to ask. “See what?”

 

“You are dangerous and lethal and just; you are a warrior, but also a protector. You would do anything for your family, no matter the cost on you. You are kind hearted and selfless; you give your love freely and expect nothing, nor want anything, in return. You don’t realise how rare a quality this is, for love in my experience, is usually destructively selfish. But yours, _yours_ is pure and beautiful and I am honoured to be even considered as your friend Alexander. You are _beautiful_ Alexander Lightwood, and I will tell you every day until you believe me.”

 

“I don’t really know what to say to that.” Alec replied truthfully after a beat of stunned silence.

 

“You don’t have to say anything darling, only know that there are people who care deeply about you.” Magnus smiled gently, “Max, for example. He looked at you like you hung the stars in the sky. And Isabelle’s world revolves around you like the Earth to the Sun. Just remember that Alexander, even when it doesn’t feel like it, there are people who care for you.”

 

“And what about you?” Alec didn’t know why he asked that. Perhaps the rush of adrenaline that always seemed to be around when Magnus spoke to Alec, or maybe that speech has Alec feeling braver than usual. Even Magnus looked surprised for a moment by Alec’s boldness.

 

“Well, I thought I had made how I feel about you fairly clear.” Magnus teased, “But I suppose if you’re unclear about it still, I could tell you more, say this evening, over drinks?”

 

Alec huffed out an unbelieving laugh, “A date?”

 

“Only if you want it to be.”

 

Alec searched Magnus’s face for a lie or trick, something to tell him that it was a bad idea. What he found instead was open honesty and badly concealed hope. It made him want to say fuck it all and do what he wanted, to go on a date with Magnus Bane. And then he realised, what was stopping him? Alec liked Magnus and he was fairly certain Magnus liked him and he was right, he always put everyone else before himself. What about his happiness? Besides he knew that both Izzy and Max liked Magnus. After all, he couldn’t date anyone his siblings didn’t like. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Alec replied quietly, offering a small smile.

 

Magnus gifted Alec with a blinding smile that made his chest ache and Alec _knew_ he had made the right decision. “In that case, it’s a date. First of all I have to finish up this dreadfully dull job where I keep getting distracted by this cute boy, but I won’t bore you with the details. After I’ve finished that though, I’ll meet you out on the front steps?”

 

“That sounds nice.” Alec agreed, everything suddenly feeling surreal. “It’s a date.”

 

He stood there stupidly for moment, just smiling at Magnus before realising he needed to leave so Magnus could carry on his work. Alec wandered back to where his report was lying uncompleted on the table. There was no way in hell he would be able to finish writing that now. But as it were, there was a particularly distracting Warlock only a few metres away to keep Alec occupied as pretended to focus on his report.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik the title is Coldplay lyrics but I was really struggling to come up with a title ok? This fic was long overdue I think.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
